Recently, with the rapid development of the electronic industry and communication technology, new services based on data, voice and video are rapidly developing. The rapid development of micro-electronics technology and computer software and hardware technology lays the foundation for processing increasingly complex operations by the terminal device, and allows for the individualization of the terminal device to ensure that the terminal is free from the restrictions of a network to a certain extent and may have increasingly powerful functions. In addition, the user may also have pressing needs on the terminals, and hopes that the functions of the terminals are more powerful, flexible and convenient. Due to the development of information technology, the trend in the advancement of terminal technology is toward intelligence, mobilization and multi-functionalization.
For example, with the improvement of photographing and network functions of the terminal, the user performs photographing and shares photos in the terminal photo album to social networks such as various network platforms of microblogs, Renren, Facebook and the like by using the terminal with increasing frequency.
In the case of the related-art terminal technology and functions, the terminal user logs in to a social platform to see corresponding information to view comment information or add information of internet users to the photos. For example, a mobile phone photo album is separated from comment information of social contact friends, and thus the user cannot immediately see the comments of the friends when browsing the mobile phone photo album, and only sees the comments of the friends by logging in to the social platform. In addition, the user also needs to respectively login in to different social platforms to respectively check comments of friends in different platforms when sharing the photos to different social platforms, and cannot perform this activity in multiple platforms at once.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a corresponding technical scheme for addressing the shortcomings of the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.